


Lightning Strikes Twice

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Manipulation, Romance, Romantic Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has had his sights set on Hermione for quite some time. When the opportunity presents itself, he makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My remix pairing was David/Bathsheba. Fair warning, Hermione is married to another man at the beginning of this fic. That being said, I do hope that everyone enjoys this. xx
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for her help. She was my soundboard, beta, and cheerleader all in one. Any mistakes that remain are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

**Lightning Strikes Twice**

Hermione gripped the stack of papers in her hand tightly. She needed to find Harry or Draco! Either one would do. She needed a Head Auror's signature if she wanted to present the material in court… _Honestly, the boys know better than that_.

As she made her way towards the Auror's office, she reflected on how busy her life had become after she became a prosecutor for the Wizengamot. She barely had time for her husband, Anthony Goldstein, whom she had married shortly after finishing at Hogwarts. Anthony, Ron, and Harry had joined the Aurors almost immediately. To everyone's surprise, Draco had joined as well, turning his back on Voldemort and the rest of the Malfoy family. He had proven to be invaluable to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

Startled from her thoughts, Hermione turned and saw Draco poking his head of a doorway. "What's going on? I thought you had court for Rydstrom?" 

Hermione rushed towards him. "I need you to sign these papers, quick! I can't use this evidence without a signature." She handed him the stack.

"Come in," Draco said, taking the papers and offering her a warm smile. "Care for some tea?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said politely, lingering in the doorway. She blushed under Draco's intense gaze. The man always had a way of making her feel… Well, Hermione couldn’t describe it. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

As Draco was the Head of the Hit Wizards, he had his own office. Hermione knew that Anthony worked closely with Draco. Harry had become the Head of Aurors, so he had his own office. His partner was Ron.

"Do you think you'll be able to put Rydstrom away?" Draco asked, returning the papers to her. Their fingers brushed momentarily, causing Hermione to gasp slightly.

"Yes," she replied, blushing. "The case shouldn’t take very long. He has the Dark Mark, and these papers are evidence enough for him to be involved with the disaster in Muggle London last week."

"Good, that'll be one less of them off the streets," Draco spat angrily. He clenched his fists.

"Any luck with your father?" Hermione asked gently.

"No," Draco said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "He's hiding somewhere… But I'll find him eventually."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said genuinely. She knew that Draco was still upset and hurt by the fact that his father had chosen Voldemort over his own son. Narcissa had taken Lucius's side as well.

Draco smiled at her. "No worries. So, how have things been at home?"

Hermione shrugged. "As well as they can be." Anthony was rarely home, as he was always on missions with Draco and Ron. She missed her husband dearly, but luckily, he was home for now. She felt Draco's gaze on her once more and blushed. "Well, I better go. I'll see you at Grimmauld tonight for the meeting." Turning, she quickly headed out of his office.

* * *

Draco watched her go with a sigh. Despite his flirting, Hermione still wasn’t interested in him. He knew that she was married to Anthony, but that didn’t stop him from loving her.

Hermione had been the first one to accept him when he approached the Order about joining. She had vouched for him, arguing his case against her friends and family.

She was smart, beautiful… Anthony didn’t deserve her.

Draco had never expected that Hermione would end up marrying a Ravenclaw. If anything, he would have thought it'd be Weasley.

"Anthony's in the way," he said out loud to himself, thankful once more for having his own office. He turned and glanced at the plans he had been working on. A small smirk appeared on his face. If he got rid of Anthony… he might have a chance with her.

"Theo!" he shouted. Moments later, his lieutenant came in. Theo had joined the Order shortly after Death Eaters had killed his family for 'betraying' the Dark Lord.

"I'm sending a small group to the Swiss Alps," Draco said firmly.

Theo arched a brow. "That's a suicide mission. There's at least a dozen Death Eaters there."

"But we're the only ones who know that," Draco said softly. "I want Anthony to take two other Aurors."

"I see," Theo said after a pause. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly.

"And what if Hermione still won't have you?" Theo asked. "You realise this may not work."

"Then I'll think of something else," Draco replied offhandedly. "I'll tell Anthony tonight at the meeting."

"Whatever you say, boss," Theo said, giving a shrug. "Anything else?"

"That'll be all," Draco said, dismissing Theo. Theo left and Draco moved towards his map, quickly closing and shrinking it. Placing it in his pocket, he locked up his office. He had some errands to run before tonight.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, her heart heavy. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she sniffled. The door opened and closed.

"Hermione?" Anthony said, his voice soft. He approached their bed, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "It'll be all right, love."

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've only just got back from the last mission," she said, her voice trembling. "We've barely spent any time together and you have to leave already."

"Shhh," Anthony said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It'll be all right, love. I'll be back before you know it."

"I don’t want you to go," she whimpered, knowing that she sounded like a child. She just couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

"I know," Anthony said. "I don’t like it either, Hermione, but we're fighting a war. Until Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters are imprisoned or killed, this is the way things are. I love you, and I know that I have you to come home to."

"I love you," she said softly, peering into his blue eyes.

"And I love you," Anthony replied, his lips meeting hers. He made quick work of removing her clothes and they spent the night making love.

* * *

Hermione sipped at her tea, her hands clutching the mug tightly. It had been almost a month since she had seen Anthony. They were having a meeting tonight at Grimmauld, and she desperately hoped that someone had news. Not knowing where he was was killing her. 

"Hermione?" a voice called from her Floo.

"Come through, Ron!" she shouted, recognising the voice of her friend. Moments later, Ron was standing in her living room.

"How you holding up?" Ron asked, coming towards her. He sat down across from her at the table. "You look rough."

"I haven't been sleeping well," Hermione replied honestly. She knew that it was no use to lie to Ron.

Ron reached across the table and took her hand. He gave it a light squeeze. "Draco says he has news. Hopefully it's good."

"Really?" Hermione perked up at that. "Well, why don’t we get going? Don’t want to be late." She stood, putting her half-drank tea into the sink. "Is Lavender going to be there?"

"She isn't feeling well," Ron said, a worried expression on his face. "We had thought the morning sickness would disappear as she's entered her second trimester, but it's turned into 'all day' sickness." He sighed. "She's going to see a Healer later this week."

"I hope she's all right," Hermione said, frowning. She and Lavender had grown quite close over the past few years. She and Ron were expecting their first child.

"Mum thinks she'll be fine," Ron said. "Now, let's go."

The two of them Flooed to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Draco's words rang in her ears.

_I've received word that Anthony and the two Aurors sent with him are dead. They were overwhelmed by Death Eaters_.

She gripped the edge of her seat tightly, feeling as if the world was tilting on its axis.

_Anthony is dead. My sweet, sweet Anthony is dead. My husband…_

Hermione felt numb, the grief spreading throughout her body. Someone called her name, but she couldn’t tell who.

Her world went black.

* * *

Draco caught Hermione as she slumped out of her chair towards the floor. Standing, he tightened his grip on her. "I'll bring her home," he said, looking at the unconscious witch in his arms. The pained expression she wore made him question his conscious. Had he done the right thing? Maybe he should have just let her be happy with Anthony? 

_Snap out of it_ , his conscious growled at him. _It's too late to change your mind_.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, frowning. "I don’t mind taking her home."

"No, you need to stay and discuss your next attack. Theo can just fill me in tomorrow." Draco moved towards the Floo.

"Wait, make sure she's really all right," Harry said worriedly. "I don’t want her to freak out when she wakes up."

"I'll take care of her, Potter," Draco said firmly. "You don’t need to worry." Stepping into the Floo, he took Hermione home.

Stepping out of the fireplace, he was greeted by Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. "Shh," he said to the orange animal, careful not to jostle Hermione as he carried her. "Where's her bed?" he asked the cat.

Crookshanks regarded him for a moment before walking down the hall. Draco followed him towards Hermione's bedroom. He carefully lay her down on the bed. Glancing at her one last time, he went to her kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, a sob escaping her lips as she recalled the meeting.

Anthony was dead.

Grief filled her as her body began to shake. _Oh gods, what am I going to do?_

There was a knock at her door. "Hermione? I've brought you some tea." Draco poked his head in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Draco?" Hermione asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You fainted at the meeting. I brought you home and waited to keep an eye on you," he explained, coming in. "Here," he said, handing her the cup. "I know you may not feel like tea, but drink up. It'll help you feel better."

Hermione took it and had a sip. She scrunched up her face at the bitter taste.

"There's some whiskey in there to help you sleep," Draco said. "I figured you'd need it."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly. She closed her eyes, feeling as if she'd burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said gently. "You couldn’t have known."

"I…"

"You were just doing your job, Draco, and Anthony was doing his." She paused, tears streaming down her face. "I… I think I just need to be alone."

"I understand," Draco said. "Please, Floo me if you need anything."

"Thank you," she said, taking another long sip of her tea. Her heart ached with the pain of losing Anthony. She focused on her tea, not hearing Draco leave. When she finished her tea, she curled onto her bed, crying into her pillow.

* * *

"Hey, Draco?" Harry asked, stopping by the blonde's office. He poked his head into the doorway. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, Potter, what's up?" Draco asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I was wondering if you could stop by Hermione's tonight. I think she could use some cheering up."

Draco frowned. It had been three weeks since Anthony's death, and Hermione had barely left her home. Kingsley had given her permission to have the time off, but the court was struggling without her in it. None of the other prosecutors had the fire that Hermione did.

"Why me?" Draco asked.

"Ron, Ginny, and I have already tried. She puts on a brave face, but we can tell she's still hurting. I think seeing a change of scenery may help," Harry explained. "Bring over some Thai food. She loves Thai food."

"Muggle takeaway?" Draco clarified. When Harry nodded, he stood. "I'm about finished with my work. I can grab some and head over now."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said, an expression of relief on his face. "I just worry about her."

"Me too," Draco said softly.

"I know," Harry said, giving Draco a firm look. "I know how you feel about her, which is why I'm asking you to go there. You genuinely care about her."

"All of you care for her," Draco protested. "Why should I be any different?"

"We're family to her," Harry explained. "I think an outsider's opinion is what she needs."

Draco was silent. "How is the Horcrux hunt going?" he asked softly, switching the topic.

"I think I've found the last two," Harry replied. "This should all be over soon."

"Good," Draco said firmly. "Well, I'm off to get Thai takeaway then."

* * *

Draco knocked firmly on the door, holding the takeaway carefully. When there was no answer, Draco knocked again.

Still, no reply.

He huffed in annoyance because he knew Hermione was home. "Hermione!" he shouted loudly, rapping his knuckles on the door forcefully. "Hermione, I know you're in there!" he shouted.

"Go away," her voice rang out.

Draco knew that she was on the other side of the door. "Hermione, open up please."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco pleaded. "Don’t make me beg. I will if that's what it takes." He paused a moment. "I don’t mind waiting out here all night."

The door opened a crack and Hermione stared out. "Draco," she greeted. "I'm really not in the mood for visitors."

He smiled warmly at her, though his heart ached at seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I've brought Thai takeaway for us." He held up the brown bag containing the food.

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, momentarily driving Draco mad. _Silly witch has no idea how sexy she looks doing that_ , he internally groaned before scolding himself. _Hermione's still in mourning. I can't… I…_

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. She opened the door wider. "You can come in."

"Thank you," Draco replied, stepping into her home. He looked around and noticed that it seemed a bit dingy. The place had been cleaner last time he had visited.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing momentarily. "Sorry 'bout the mess." She led him towards the kitchen, unaware at Draco's heated gaze at her. "Is Muggle cider all right? I don’t have any of the wizarding brands."

"That's fine," Draco said with a wave of his hand. "Any cider will go with Thai food."

A brief smile appeared on Hermione's face. "I agree." She fetched two bottles of Henry Westons Vintage, her favourite, for them both along with plates and utensils. As she set the table, Draco noticed her hands were trembling slightly.

"Hermione," Draco said gently. "How have you been?"

Hermione offered a shrug. She plated herself some of the food, her stomach growling loudly. "Has work been chaotic? I'm sorry I haven’t been in." She avoided looking at Draco.

"Hermione," he said, causing her to finally look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it. "Work hasn’t been the same without you," he settled on. "I hope you come back soon."

Hermione poked at her food with her fork. "I think I'll be back in a few days. I spoke with Kingsley, and he was rather adamant that I return soon."

"The witch subbing for you as prosecutor isn't very good. We've been trying to postpone the big cases, but we can only do that for so long."

"I know," Hermione said softly. "I promise I'll return soon."

Draco smiled at her. "That will certainly make a lot of people happy."

The two of them finished eating dinner in silence. Draco took the time to quietly observe Hermione. She had circles under her eyes, signifying that she hadn’t been sleeping much. Her usually perfect lips looked cracked, and Draco suspected that Hermione was dehydrated. She wasn’t taking good care of herself.

When they finished their dinner, Hermione stood. "Would you care for another cider?"

"Please," Draco responded, smiling warmly at her. "Why don’t we go sit on the couch?" he suggested.

The two of them made themselves comfortable on Hermione's couch. Draco watched Hermione, and once more noticed that she wasn’t herself. His heart ached at seeing her so.

"So," he began, giving Hermione a warm smile. "What other types of Muggle takeaway do you like?"

Hermione smiled slightly at his words. "I love takeaway. My parents used to get it all the time. I like a little bit of everything. Chinese, Greek, Thai, Indian, Italian… I love a good pizza every now and then. Oh, and sometimes I like some grubby fast food, depending on my mood. Why?"

"So I know what I should bring next week," Draco said. 

"Next week?" Hermione paled at his words.

"Yes, next week," Draco replied. "I think we should make this a weekly thing. Every Wednesday night, I'll bring over takeaway for us."

"You don’t have to do that, Draco," she said firmly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I want to." 

Hermione squirmed under his gaze. "I… I don’t want to be a burden, Draco."

Draco placed his cider on the table in front of them. "Hermione, you could never be a burden to me."

"I…" She shook her head. "Draco, I'm fine, really. Okay? It's fine. You don’t need to stop by all the time."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop, Hermione, I know you're not fine. You may fool Potter and Weasley, but you can't fool me. You need someone to be there for you, and I want to be that person."

"I don’t need anyone," she insisted, also placing her drink on the table. Her hand trembled as she did so. "I don’t need anyone," she whispered.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Draco asked. "Me or yourself?"

Hermione closed her eyes, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Draco, sensing that Hermione was about to lose it, moved closer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. Within seconds, Hermione was crying, pressing her face against his chest.

"Let it out," he whispered, hating the storm of emotions inside of him. _Guilt, anger, frustration…_

They stayed that way until Draco's arms and body ached from their awkward positioning, but he didn’t dare release her. He held her until she finished crying, over an hour later. Having exhausted herself crying, Hermione passed out in his arms.

Draco carefully stood, cradling Hermione in his arms. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered to her sleeping form. Carefully closing her bedroom door, he went in the living room and cleaned up from dinner before heading home.

* * *

Hermione found herself pacing anxiously as she waited for Draco to arrive. It was Wednesday, and while she had not spoken to Draco apart from briefly seeing him at work, she expected him for their dinner tonight.

Looking around her flat, she was pleased that she had spent the weekend cleaning it. While she hadn’t wanted to, she needed to go through Anthony's belongings. She kept a few of her favourite clothing items of his, but donated the rest to charity. It had hurt, but Lavender and Ginny had been there to support her. 

She still missed Anthony desperately. There were moments when she was alone, that she would break down and cry. She wished he was here.

There was a knock on her door, jarring her from her thoughts. She hurried over and opened it, revealing a smiling Draco.

"Hello," he greeted, stepping inside her home. "I brought pizza."

"What kind?" Hermione inquired, following him to her kitchen.

"Just plain cheese," Draco said, putting the box down. "It's my first time having pizza – I didn’t want to go too crazy."

"You're in for a treat then," Hermione teased. She grabbed them two bottles of Henry Westons Vintage, before setting the table. "How was work?" she inquired as she helped herself to a slice.

"Fine," Draco grumbled, holding his greasy slice. "I lead a raid team into Muggle London and found a few Death Eaters hiding out, lower class ones, but Death Eaters all the same." He shot her a smile. "You'll have more work to do tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up," she said, watching in amusement as he ate his pizza. Draco closed his eyes, a pleased expression on his face. "Good, isn't it?" she asked.

"Delicious," Draco replied. "The sauce is so savoury, and the cheese is just perfect… So good," he said before going to take another bite. "I'm jealous that you got to grow up on this stuff."

Hermione smiled. "My mum used to hate that my dad would buy me junk food when she wasn’t home, but dad always insisted that it was all right in moderation. He'd make me brush my teeth and floss twice to remove any evidence, but somehow, my mum always found out."

"It must be weird to brush your teeth the Muggle way."

"Not really," Hermione said with a shrug. "I think it cleans your teeth more than with a simple charm." She closed her eyes, remembering the time that she had taught Anthony how to brush his teeth. Somehow, they had both ended up on the bathroom floor covered in toothpaste. They had both laughed and laughed until their sides ached.

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking at her in concern. "You all right?"

"Just…" Hermione sniffed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Just recalling an old memory." She looked at the pizza, having lost her appetite. "I'm sorry, Draco… I… I don’t think I'll be good company tonight." She wanted nothing more than to just go into her room and cry.

"Tell me about it," Draco said. "Or anything about Anthony really." He smiled encouragingly at her. "I want to know."

Hermione was unsure. "Really? You want to sit here and listen to me prattle on about my d… dead husband."

"I do," Draco insisted. "I think you'll feel better if you get to talk about it."

"I…" She paused, unsure of where to begin. Taking a sip of her cider, she looked at Draco. "Anthony was…" She trailed off, her heart racing nervously. _Come on, Hermione, talk about him_! her conscious yelled.

"Go on," Draco said lightly, helping himself to another slice of pizza.

"He was always enthusiastic to try Muggle things. I loved him dearly for that as it always lead to us getting into some sort of trouble. When I showed him how to use the toaster, he nearly burnt our home down. When I showed him how to brush his teeth, we had somehow landed on the floor, covered head to toe in toothpaste. I still don’t know how he managed to pull that one off, but it had left us laughing for hours." Hermione paused, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "He always made me laugh."

Draco looked at her. "See? I think you already look better. Why don’t you tell me how you two got together? I never got the full story."

Hermione spent the rest of the evening talking about Anthony to Draco. She had to stop a few times to collect herself, but Draco was very patient with her. He listened with interest as she prattled on and on, and Draco had been right. 

She did feel a bit better after talking about him.

* * *

Draco peered up at Hermione's door. He held a takeaway bag full of Chinese food in his arms, and his stomach growled. He was starving. Knocking on the door, he waited for Hermione.

A part of him hoped that he wouldn’t have to listen to her prattle on about Anthony, but another part of him loved that she was able to open up and share those things with him. The last few visits had resulted in them talking about Anthony and Hermione crying, but Draco could see progress was being made.

The door swung open, revealing a frazzled Hermione. "Come in," she cried, stepping out of the doorway.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly with concern, his eyes darting around the room.

"Fine," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "I…" she shook her head. "Ginny and I are trying to plan a surprise party for Lavender… a baby shower as the Muggles call it. Ginny just won't agree with anything I suggest and it's making the whole thing a nightmare." She stopped, her eyes wide. "What did you bring this week?"

"Chinese," Draco replied, laughing when Hermione let out a squeal of excitement.

"Listen," she began. "I was thinking that you and I could eat while we watch a film."

"A film?" Draco asked. "What is that?"

"Muggle movies," Hermione explained. "It's… almost like a play, but one that is recorded with Muggle technology. Anthony used to love watching the films, so I thought I'd show you." She faltered. "If you want, of course. We don’t have to if you don’t want to."

"I do," Draco said quickly. "It sounds interesting."

"Great," Hermione beamed. "I'll just set everything up for us in the living room where the telly is."

Draco watched in amusement as Hermione set everything up. Within minutes, he had a plate and cider in front of him with a film beginning on the screen.

An hour passed and Draco was so absorbed. He was full from the food, and fascinated by the animated characters dancing on the screen. Hermione had explained that Beauty and the Beast was her favourite film, and Draco could see why. Both she and the main character Belle shared a love of books and the gift of always seeing that it's what on the insides that count.

Suddenly, a fox Patronus appeared, interrupting their time.

Draco stood, pulling out his wand. "That's Theo's Patronus."

"Draco," the silver, misty fox spoke. "We've located your father. I've assembled a team and am just waiting for your signal. Come to my home."

"I…" Draco was frozen to the floor. He had been waiting for the chance to find his father and give him a piece of his mind. He absolutely loathed the man, especially for twisting and manipulating his mother's mind. But now, he felt like a child, chilled to the bone and afraid to confront him.

"Draco," Hermione said gently.

"I've got to go," Draco said, his voice flat. Gripping his wand, he rushed towards Hermione's door.

"Wait!" she cried, running after him. "Draco, wait!"

He paused in the doorway, turning to face her. She was shaking slightly as she peered up at him. "Hermione?"

"Please," she begged. "Please be careful. I… I don’t want anyone else to get hurt." Hermione could feel the tears begin.

"I'll be fine, Hermione," Draco assured her. "Sorry about the film, we'll have to finish another time."

"Deal," Hermione responded.

Draco watched as she looked at him with hesitation before leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. 

She abruptly pulled back, her eyes wide as stepped away from him. "Be careful," Hermione whispered.

Draco, also in shock, shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to pull Hermione against himself and snog her senseless, but there wasn’t time for that. Gripping his wand tightly, he turned and walked down her walkway. After checking that no one could see him, he Disapparated.

He had a meeting with his father.

* * *

Hermione was curled up on her couch, a fuzzy blanket over her lap and a cup of tea in her hands. Her mind raced as she anxiously waited to hear from Draco. Her insides curled and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

_He'll be all right_ , she reminded herself. Draco was a strong wizard. _But Anthony was too_.

With a groan, she closed her eyes. She just wanted to cry out in frustration. She felt so confused.

"Why did I kiss him?" she asked out loud, causing Crooks to let out a meow. She pursed her lips. She hadn’t known what possessed her to kiss him. She liked Draco, but did she _like_ him? Hermione couldn’t be sure.

"Crooks," she said, reaching out and scratching her half-Kneazle behind the ear. "What am I going to do?"

She felt torn at the budding feelings she was beginning to feel for Draco, and the love she had for her husband. She knew that Anthony was dead, and that he wouldn’t ever be coming back, but she still felt… guilty. Hermione sighed. She felt guilty about starting to care for Draco. Was it too soon?

"What am I even thinking?" she asked with a sigh. She knew there were more important things to think about.

Hermione heard a tapping at her window. She stood and made her way there. She let in a snowy-white owl, who playfully nipped at her fingers as she attempted to let the letter from him. After securing the letter, she gave the owl a treat and watched as it flew off into the night.

Her heart racing, Hermione quickly opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I captured my father. He's in Azkaban for the evening. I'll present you his case information tomorrow morning at work. Kingsley wants him in front of the Wizengamot as soon as possible._

_I'm fine, a bit shaken, but that's all. Sorry we couldn’t finish the film._

_Yours, Draco._

Hermione sighed. She couldn’t wait to get the whole story from Draco in the morning.

* * *

"A bit shaken?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "Draco, you're covered in bruises and bandages!" Hermione cried, angry that he hadn’t been completely truthful in his letter to her the previous evening. 

"I didn’t want you to worry," he said, frowning. "Just a few scratches, Hermione. Nothing life-threatening."

She crossed her arms angrily. "I was worried." Her gaze softened as she looked at him. "I'm glad you're all right, though."

"Me too," Draco responded. He paused momentarily. "I am sorry about last night. Do you think I could maybe come over on Saturday? We could finish the film."

"All right," Hermione agreed, nodding her head. "I'll make dinner for us."

"You sure?" Draco clarified. "I don’t mind picking us up food."

"No, it's fine," Hermione said. She shook her head, clearly any lingering thoughts about the kiss they had shared. "So, will you give me your father's file? Since Kingsley wants to try him tomorrow, I'll need you to brief me now."

"Right, of course," Draco said. "Potter should be along any moment, and we can discuss his case."

"All right," Hermione responded, a light blush warming her cheeks. Thankfully, Harry appeared moments later, saving her from any further awkwardness.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to Harry prattle on about how his oldest child, James, had begun to babble. Hermione loved her godchild dearly, but couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Everyone was having children, Lavender and Ginny, but she wasn't. She had always imagined having children with Anthony, but that wasn't an option anymore. 

"Sorry," Harry said, looking sheepish. "I could go on and on about James."

"You're a proud father, Harry, that's nothing to be sorry about." Hermione smiled warmly at him. "So, how is the Horcrux hunt going?"

Harry beamed. "I suspect the last one is his snake, Nagini. Ron and I are making plans to attack Malfoy Manor, where we think he's been hiding. Malfoy's been helping us with the floor plans."

"Are you sure attacking the Manor is wise?"

"Now that Lucius is in Azkaban, I think we'll be able to get in with ease. I know it's quick, with Lucius only being captured a few days ago, but Kingsley and I think it's the right move. Besides, it'll take time to organise the attack."

"I trust you," Hermione said, moving towards her fridge. She took out a head of lettuce and some vegetables. "Help me chop?" she asked, holding a carrot out to him. Harry's eyes widened in panic and she laughed. "It's just a carrot, Harry. If you're here, you might as well help me."

Harry took the carrot and a knife and began to chop. "So, you're cooking dinner?"

"Mhmm," Hermione responded, rinsing the lettuce in the sink. "I'm baking chicken as we speak."

"I thought it smelt extra good in here," Harry said with a laugh. "But really, why are you cooking dinner?"

Hermione paused, unsure of what Harry's reaction would be. "Draco's coming over," she said, watching him carefully.

Harry paused. "Is he really?"

"This will be the sixth time." Hermione smiled. "He's brought dinner over the past five, so I thought I'd cook this time."

"Really?" Harry asked once more.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I…" She paused, tears in her eyes. 

"Hermione, you don’t need to cry," Harry said quickly. "You don’t need to explain yourself to me."

"It's… it's just so confusing, Harry. I think I like Draco, but I feel so guilty." Hermione stared at the countertop, unable to meet Harry's gaze.

"Hermione, love, you don’t need to feel guilty. I can't even imagine how you're feeling, but I do know that Anthony would want you to be happy. I know he'd understand."

"I feel like I'm betraying him," Hermione whispered.

"Nahh," Harry said firmly. "He'd understand. You're young, Hermione, it's only natural that your heart wants to find someone else to share itself with…. Does that make sense? I was close with Anthony, and I know he'd want you to be happy." He sighed, running his hand through his messy black hair. "I'm repeating myself, I know, but I just wanted you to know that it's okay. Just because you may care for Draco doesn’t mean you love Anthony any less."

"You're right," Hermione replied after a few moments. "I just… I've been stressing out over it. I love Anthony so much, and there's not a day that I don’t think about him or miss him, but then Draco… I can't stop thinking about him either." She let out a huff. "Why do things always need to be so complicated?"

Harry laughed. "It's always been complicated for us."

The two of them quickly finished making the tossed salad. Once done, Harry helped Hermione bake some cookies.

Eventually, everything was set.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'm all set." Hermione smiled at him. The doorbell rang, causing her to let out a strangled noise.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Go!" she shouted at him. "Shoo."

"I'll owl you about the plan. It'll be soon, so be ready." Harry hugged her tightly before Disapparating.

Hermione's heart raced as she went and opened the door. Draco was standing on the other side, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. 

"For you," he said, handing the bouquet to her.

She blushed nervously. "You didn’t need to get me flowers."

"I wanted to," Draco said. He smiled at her. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Hermione said, stepping aside. She closed the door after Draco entered before following him to the kitchen. There, she Summoned a vase and filled it with water. "Dinner is ready and on the table."

Draco took the vase from her, placing the flowers on the center of the table. He pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then pushed her in. Moving across from her, he sat down and looked at the food. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "Harry helped a bit."

Draco sputtered. "Potter? I didn’t know Potter could cook."

"Not very well, but he's good at following directions." Hermione laughed. "Everything is edible, don’t worry. I tested it all."

"I trust your judgement," Draco said with a laugh. He held up his hard cider to her and smiled. "A toast. To a lovely dinner."

Hermione raised her own bottle. "To new beginnings," she said, her insides squirming anxiously. 

Draco rose a brow at her before smiling. "To new beginnings indeed." He took a sip of his cider.

Dinner went by swimmingly and the two of them found themselves curled up on the couch watching the end of the Beauty and the Beast. 

When it finished, Draco smiled. "That was good… Very good. I really enjoyed it."

Hermione smiled. "I love it too. The ending always leaves me so happy."

"I can see why," Draco mused. "Everyone gets their happy ending… apart from that Gaston person."

"Well, he deserved what he got," Hermione huffed. "What a slob of a man."

Draco burst out laughing, causing Hermione to sputter. "What?" she said angrily. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, still laughing. "You… You've always been so passionate about everything, and I can see that passion extends to Muggle films as well."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she said, pursing her lips.

"Of course not," Draco said, calming down. "It's one of the things that makes you… you. I like that you're passionate, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "You… You do?"

"I do," Draco said firmly. Reaching out, he took her hand and held it, his thumb brushing across her knuckles.

"I…" Hermione trailed off, sighing. "I want to… I mean if you're interested… I…" She shook her head, embarrassed that she couldn’t get the words out.

"Go on," Draco said encouragingly. 

"If you're interested in me, I… I want to try."

Draco gave her hand a squeeze. "Hermione, I am very interested in you." His voice was low and husky, sending shivers along Hermione's spine. "I'm willing to be as patient as you need me to be."

"Please," Hermione whispered. "I… I'm afraid, and it's very difficult for me. I still love Anthony, but it's just different now…" she trailed off once more. "Am I making any sense?"

"You are," Draco said with a nod. "I don’t mind, Hermione. I… You're worth it, all right? So whatever you need, I can be it for you."

Hermione smiled. "Would you… Do you mind kissing me?"

Draco's eyes widened. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Please?" she asked. "I… I think it will clarify some things for me."

Draco, unable to resist Hermione's request, leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to send a jolt of desire through him. When he pulled away, he saw that Hermione's eyes were wide. "All right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm all right. I…" She gave him a smile. "May I have another?"

Draco laughed. "Whatever the lady desires."

The two of them spent the evening on the couch, lightly kissing while another movie was playing in the background. Draco had been curious about the Sleeping Princess, but he was far more interested in kissing Hermione's plump, perfect lips.

* * *

Hermione's hands shook slightly as she stood at Grimmauld Place. Tonight was the night. It had taken six months. Six months of planning all rested on this very moment. There had been many a sleepless nights preparing for this. 

Reaching over, Hermione grasped Draco's hand. Just being close to him was offering her some comfort. Over the past few months, she had truly gotten to know him and genuinely enjoyed being with him. He made her laugh and was always her should to cry on. Draco had become her rock.

The entire Order had gathered at Grimmauld Place, preparing to break into Malfoy Manor where Voldemort was hiding. Harry and Draco were leading the expedition, while Hermione and Tonks were assigned to head to the dungeons in the manor to free any prisoners.

Draco looked at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be all right, Hermione, and when this is all over, we'll go home and order some Thai while a Disney movie is playing in the background."

She smiled at him. "I'd like that." While they hadn't been together for a very long time, Hermione felt herself grow more and more comfortable with Draco. She suspected that she was close to loving him, but she didn’t dare say the words.

Draco leant down, quickly kissing her. "I'll see you when this is all over. Take care of yourself." He gave her one last look before moving to Harry.

Hermione went to find Tonks.

"Wotcher, Hermione," Tonks greeted her. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "Where's Teddy?" She gripped her wand tightly, mentally cursing her clammy palms.

"With my Mum," Tonks replied. "He'll be safe there."

"Ready everyone?" Harry said loudly, gathering their attention. "Apparate to your designated areas and wait for the signal."

"Side-Along?" Tonks asked Hermione, offering her hand.

"Yes," she said, taking hold of the purple-haired witch's hand. Closing her eyes, she felt herself Disapparate.

* * *

Draco looked around the rubble of the manor, frantically looking for Hermione. Potter had done it… He had defeated Voldemort, but Draco didn’t care to celebrate. He couldn’t until he found Hermione.

"Tonks!" he shouted, seeing his cousin. He ran towards her. "Tonks!"

"Draco," she greeted him. "You all right?"

"Fine," Draco replied quickly. "Where is she? Where's Hermione?"

"St. Mungo's," Tonks said. "Wait, Draco!" she shouted, but Draco had already Disapparated.

His mind was spinning as he landed in St. Mungo's. He marched to the desk and slammed his fists down, gaining the witch's attention. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need to lower your voice." The witch glared at him. "And secondly—"

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Draco asked once more, his voice low and deadly. "I need to see her."

"Draco?"

He spun around, eyes wide as he saw Lavender, Weasley's wife. "Do you know where she is?"

"Spell Damage, but Draco, you need to relax," Lavender said, huffing as Draco turned and ran off. "Why is no one listening to me today?" 

_Please don't let Hermione be dead, please don’t let her be dead, please don’t let her be dead_. The thoughts continuously played in his mind.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he walked along the hall. "Can someone point me to Hermione Granger?"

"Draco?" he heard her voice. Turning, he saw her poking her head out of a doorway. He ran towards her, taking her into him arms and crashing his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately, uncaring of the fact that they had an audience. "I love you," he said, his voice hoarse. "Sweet Merlin, I love you, Hermione." He pulled away and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Gods, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you."

"No, its fine," she said, waving her hand. "I'm fine."

Draco pulled away and looked her over. "You… You're fine."

"Of course." Hermione looked at him confused. "Why wouldn’t I be?"

"Tonks just said you were at St. Mungo's and I panicked. I thought something had happened to you."

"And I told you she was fine!" Lavender said from behind them. "You just didn’t care to listen."

"Sorry, Lavender," Draco said, looking sheepish. "I… I'm just so relieved you're all right."

Hermione smiled. "Me too… about you, that is. I was worried, but I'm glad it's over."

"What are you doing here?" Draco inquired, confused as to why she was St. Mungo's if she wasn’t injured.

"Oh, here, I'll show you." Hermione took his hand and lead him into the small room they were outside of. Inside, there was a small boy, perhaps about three, lying on the bed. He was covered in bandages. 

"I found him in the dungeons," Hermione explained, tears in her eyes. "Oh, gods, Draco, it was absolutely sickening." She held her stomach, looking queasy. "They tortured this poor child." She sniffed, shaking her head. "I don’t know how someone can do something like that."

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Voldemort was sick, Hermione, and many of his followers were the same."

"I… I had to get him here. The Healers think that he'll live, but he'll be an orphan. Both of his parents were killed by Bellatrix."

"Molly killed Bellatrix," Draco said. "During the battle, Molly killed her."

"Good," Hermione spat viciously. "The vile witch deserves it for what she's done." She glanced at the boy sleeping and her expression softened. "I…"

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I love you, Draco. I think my heart's really ready to make room for two new people."

"Two?" Draco inquired. "I love you as well, Hermione, but what do you mean by two?"

She smiled at him. "I spoke with the Healer, and I'm going to adopt the boy. He doesn’t have any more family, as both of his parents were only children. No one else is listed in St. Mungo's database, so I'm going to check at the Ministry, but I'm quite sure he'll be coming home with me." She watched the boy. "His name is Stephen, and I'm going to give him a good home."

Draco looked at Hermione and was immensely proud of her. "You're such a strong and beautiful witch, Hermione."

"Don’t forget passionate," she teased, giving him a smile. Taking his hand, she motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her own.

"I could never," Draco replied. "Biggest heart out of everyone I know." He leant forward and gently kissed her. "I'm a lucky wizard."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Hermione whispered. "It isn't often that lightning strikes twice."

"Three times," Draco corrected her, gesturing to the sleeping child. 

Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and the boy. It had taken some scheming, patience, and love for him to get to where he was today, but he couldn’t been happier. He smiled at Hermione. 

"I think this is the start of something beautiful," he said softly.

Hermione smiled. "I agree." She kissed him.


End file.
